


The Queen of Myths

by blackesparrow



Series: Mythics [1]
Category: Chinese Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Character(s) of Color, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Heterosexual Character, How Do I Tag, Is this too many tags, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Original Mythology, Protective Siblings, Romance, Science Fiction, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Transgender, he is just adorable, sam is my baby, there are so many more i could do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackesparrow/pseuds/blackesparrow
Summary: One year after the end of the worldwide Demon Revolution of 1021, magical creatures, or Mythics, finally roam free and have begun to integrate themselves into human society. Twenty year old Yui Goldenfang and her older brother Walter have just moved to the city of Tourr after fighting in the war. Now they must deal with allies, old enemies, and making friends, while secretly hunting scattered members of a powerful anti-Mythic group. What secrets are their new friends hiding? And will Yui and Walter be able to uncover them before it's too late?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an introduction to the governing body of Mythics, and meet one of the main cast.

Somewhere on the planet of Madrann, 1008 AC (After Calamity)

“Silence!” The council leader banged her fist on the podium as the council members continued to chatter. Matthias Heptragon watched from his seat in the circular room, his inner fox bristling at the presence of the glowing boy seated behind the woman. The kid’s silver wings stretched out behind him, and winds swirled around his body. The whole picture was very regal and evocative of nobility and grace. Something seemed... off, though. Matthias could feel it in his bones.

“I have called a meeting of the Council of Mythical Creatures,” shouted the leader, “to investigate this male’s claim that he is the lost heir to the Throne of Myth.”

The room instantly went silent, the council members staring in curiosity at the young Mythic on the dais. He shifted from one foot to the other, then held up his left hand, a winged crown blazing brightly on the palm. The council members murmured excitedly.

“This Mark of Myth will prove my claim to the throne and establish me as a member of the Silverwing royal family,” boasted the young Mythic.

Suddenly, a commotion erupted on the far side of the room. A ripple of murmurs and gesturing spread outward from the main doors of the council chamber. Matthias craned his neck to see what was happening.

“What’s going on?” he murmured to the Mythic seated next to him. The lizard-like creature shrugged and replied in a series of clicks and chitters. Matthias raised an eyebrow. “The Silverwing boy is nervous?” He glanced over toward the dais at the center of the room. The royal was clearly uneasy; he had brought out a handkerchief and was mopping his brow with it, in between anxious flickers of his eyes toward the door. “How… interesting. I wonder what could make the potential heir to the most powerful throne on Madrann sweat like that.”

Suddenly, the massive oak doors crashed open ahead of a stunning gust of wind. A bright, silvery light, not unlike the one which the Silverwing emitted, glared from the entrance as a shining figure, clothed in wind, glided into the room on a pair of radiant silver wings that made the beautiful creature on the dais seem like a cockroach compared to a swan. Immediately apparent was the fact that this newcomer was the most powerful person in the room, as its voice boomed and echoed throughout the chamber.

“I am the true heir.” The creature spoke the language of the ancestors, of the kings and queens of old. Its voice was a whisper, and a shout; it was male, and female, yet also neither. It was an ancient voice, a voice of power, and it forced the council members to their knees.

“I am the last descendant of Queen Sciatháin Airgid and the rightful ruler of all Myth. Your last Queen, Leviathan, was my mother. I am the beginning of a new era and the ending of the old. I rule you, and you will listen.” Its winged Mark shone brightly on the palm of its left hand.

The council members cowered and bowed, their foreheads nearly touching the floor. The figure on the dais was all but forgotten. Matthias crawled forward and addressed the creature.

“What is it you wish of us, Great One? Your will is our command.”

The creature glided over to him and placed its hand upon his head. He felt a shiver of pure power rush through him; fur sprouted all over his skin as his fox woke and bristled at the display of authority.

“Rise, Matthias Heptragon, brother of my father. You aided me when I needed it most. You need not grovel to me.”

Startled, Matthias glanced up at the creature and was caught in its dynamic gaze. Golden eyes met opalescent, and suddenly he knew. This was not a fake or a hoax; this creature was truly the child of his brother, and the one true heir to the Throne of Myth. He stood and bowed solemnly.

“I hear you, Great One. What is your need?”

The creature smiled radiantly at him.

“Only that you heed my words. This one-” it pointed toward the boy on the dais- “is a false heir. Do with it what you will, only do not harm it. I wish to know its purpose and its true Mythos.”

“Of course, Shining One.” The council leader stepped forward and bowed, her tail swishing in excitement. “We will do as you command. Do you wish us to announce your presence? I am sure that your subjects will hail your return with great joy.”

The creature shook its regal head. “No, that will come with due time. For now, I will speak to my kin. Those of the Heptragon clan, step forth and take council with me. We must discuss revolution.“


	2. A Very Average Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our main character.

Yui Goldenfang was extraordinarily bored. Meetings with her more distant subordinates were usually pretty boring, but this one was excruciating without Walter there to run interference. She had little knowledge of or interest in politics and interpersonal relations, which was why she almost always had her brother talk for her. Yui herself much preferred problems she could stab, or smash with her hammer. Threatening and maiming was her favorite way to make a problem go away. Unfortunately, none of that worked with people she didn't want to harm. Hence the boredom.

She sighed quietly and leaned back in her chair, giving a passing glance around the table at the people seated there. Most of them weren't paying attention to her at all, instead arguing amongst themselves. Matthias Heptragon was looking at her, but she didn't mind his gaze the way she did most people's. She'd known the old fox since she was little, and he'd been one of her closest sources of comfort when her parents died four years prior.

Matthias eyed her, staring as if he could see her face through the mask she used to hide her face during meetings from all but her closest allies. He twisted his fingers subtly and an illusionary message popped up on the side of his wheelchair, telling Yui he'd brief her later. He leaned his head toward the door and Yui sighed in relief. A quick gesture and she faded from visibility, moving towards the door as fast as her legs could take her. Once outside the nondescript house, she glanced around the area before dispelling the illusory black robes and the invisibility spell.

Her coat swirled around her knees as she headed home, adjusting the light armor she wore outside the house she shared with her brother and friends. She didn't get many stares from the passing humans, and ignored the few odd looks she did get for the armor.

At first glance, she didn’t seem like much; she was, in appearance, rather average. Her skin was an average shade of dark ebony brown, her hair was average length with average black hue, and her eyes were a perfectly normal shade of grey. Her build, too, was average, although a bit on the muscular side, and she was fairly tall, but nothing truly unusual. In fact, the only thing about her that really stood out to humans was the startling, and quite un-average, set of white fangs that showed when she opened her mouth to speak.

Yui was a Mythic, one of the magical creatures who had revealed their existence to the world two hundred years before, and who, after centuries of war, enslavement, and conflict preceding the successful Revolution of 1021, were finally able to live openly with humans. She and her brother Walter had been instrumental in bringing about that freedom. Of course, there were still many problems to deal with. Hence the meeting.

She made her way towards the estate she called home, hitching a ride on a cart for a few miles. She was bone-tired and absolutely did not feel like walking the whole way.

"Walter! You home yet?" Yui closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a sweet from the glass bowl on the table and popping it in her mouth. She was starving; she hadn't eaten since noon and constant illusions took a lot out of her. Walter Goldenfang came charging down the creaky wooden stairs a moment later, sliding the last few feet down the banister, long coat flapping in his wake.

"How was the meeting?"

Her older brother grinned up at her expectantly, his obsidian-colored eyes sparkling teasingly. Yui sighed. "Remind me again why you didn't come with me today? Some last-minute negotiation or something?" She rested her chin in her hands, elbows propped on the table.

Walter shrugged. "The Djinn still refuse to cooperate with the cease-fire. They say that humans have enslaved them for too long, and they want revenge."

Yui banged her head on the table in frustration. "They already have," she grumbled, "Remember the massacre of Denyria? What was that if not revenge! What more do they need?"

Walter smirked, teasing. "Guess that wasn't enough. I mean, how would you like it if you were alchemically bound to your house and forced to grant wishes?"

"Good point." Yui raised her head and locked eyes with her brother. "Do you think I should make a visit as one of the others? Impress them a bit?" He considered the question.

"Hmmmm... I would probably use him. They'd respect your sneakiness and assassin cred more than flashiness or impressive displays. After all, they've had millennia to hone their skills at offing their so-called human masters. Makes sense they would appreciate a mysterious assassin. And that way you can just stand in the corner and look scary."

Yui nodded. "I'll come with you tomorrow and look intimidating. Happy?"

Walter grinned. "Ecstatic."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting ya'll know that this http://tredlocity.tumblr.com/ lovely person drew Yui and Walter for me! Please check out his blog and maybe commission some gorgeous art yourselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note

Hey peeps! Just an author note here. I’m currently reworking what I have of the story to fit a new setting and new ages for the characters. So if you read this before July 19, 2018, then go on and reread! Not all that much has changed, just a few key details.


	4. Chapter 4

Wicked Wind, as the public had dubbed her current persona, ducked out of the tent during a break in negotiations and leaned against the wall, sighing. The Djinn were being utterly uncooperative, and the head-to-toe black outfit wasn't helping her adjust to the desert heat. She pulled the black mask away from her face a few inches and flapped her hand, attempting to get some sort of breeze between her face and the stiff cloth and wishing she could remove her mask and hood without betraying her identity. After all, Yui Goldenfang the tanuki should have no connection to Wicked Wind, leader of the Demon Revolution of 1021. As she turned to walk back inside, a scaly hand grabbed her arm and pulled her between two tents. She turned, lightning-quick, snatching hold of the attached wrist and shoving the other person back against the wall of a tent with her blade up to his throat.

 

She snarled, "What-" Yui found herself staring into a pair of laughing golden eyes behind a carved wooden dragon mask and huffed out a breath, dropping her arms and sliding the knife back into its sheath. "Ryuu."

 

The other assassin grinned. "In the flesh. I was in the area and heard you were having some trouble with the Djinn."

 

Yui frowned, stepping back, crossing her arms and squinting in consternation. "Why would you be in the area? There's nothing here but desert and-" she scowled in sudden realization. "Are you here for a job? We're having enough difficulties with the Djinn without you assassinating one of them."

 

Ryuu laughed. "No, ! I came to visit you. I was in the area because you were here. I'd never pass up a chance to see my best friend." His gold eyes twinkled. "Besides, I thought you might use a little help with-" he spun the large, black and gold glaive in his scaly fingers- "persuasion." 

 

She rolled her eyes. "Like I couldn't 'persuade' them myself, if I needed to. You're not the only assassin around here, you know. And you're definitely not the most subtle one." She smirked, eyeing the large, flashy Nipponese polearm he carried. It matched his eye-catching red, black and gold outfit.

 

A chuckle flew from his lips. "You always crack me up, birdboy. Being one yourself, you must understand the," he puffed up mockingly, "code of honor we assassins share amongst our ranks."

 

Yui squinted at him, tilting her head in consideration. "But… we have no ranks. Or code of honor." She frowned. "Are you teasing me again, Dragon?"

 

Ryuu burst out laughing. "Never could slip one past you, best bud," he gasped out, leaning on his knees. "Oh jeez, you looked so confused for a second there."

 

She smiled slightly at him, then glanced back at the main tent and sighed in resignation. "I have to go back; Walter needs me to stand in the corner and be intimidating." She flapped a hand at him dismissively. "Go on, get out of here. I don't need one of them seeing you and freaking out. The Djinn kind of… dislike you."

 

"'Dislike?'" he choked out, giggling hysterically. "Birdboy, you do have the best way of understating a situation. Alright, alright. I'll leave you to your fun. Buh-bye, babe. See you at home."

 

Ryuu holstered the glaive and spread huge black leathery wings, throwing up dust from the dry ground as he shot up into the sky, then flew away, waving goodbye cheerfully to Yui  until he went out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful Guavasaur (on Tumblr and Instagram) drew my favorite bisexual assassin for me. Go hug them for a job well done!


End file.
